An extremely different universe
by Music Lovveerr22233
Summary: This story takes place in a female dominated universe. Odd parings and heavy topics. Horrible Summary but I think the story will be better. No under PG 13-16.
1. Dress up time

I found an amazing article that has proven that it is possible for two women to have a baby together. Don't believe? Then look it up. In my story there is odd paring and kids. There are very few males (This story is set in a female dominated world). It is mainly F/F and topics of drugs, alcohol, depression, rape will in it but don't worry there is plenty of romance and comedy, if you don't like then don't read. Okay then on with the story…

The Winx-

Flora and Selena are the daughters of Aisha and Stella.  
Stella (34) and Aisha (33) had an on off relationship. They both were in arranged marriages and could do nothing about it. However Stella's father died which meant that Stella could marry Aisha since she no longer needed her father's consent and Aisha's betrothal died in a war. They shortly married after Stella and Tecna's divorce. Stella is the school uniform designer at Alfea and Aisha is the dance/gym teacher. Flora is 17 and attends Alfea whilst Selena is 15 and instead of attending Alfea she attends Cloud Tower.

Roxy and Macey are the daughters of Musa and Tecna.  
Tecna (33) and Musa (33) were high school sweethearts but because Tecna was betrothed to Stella they could not marry until Stella filed for their divorce. They wed after the marriage of Stella and Aisha. Tecna is the science teacher and Musa is the music teacher at Alfea. Roxy is 17 and Macey is 14 both attend at Alfea.

Bloom is the daughter of Tecna and Stella (divorced).  
Tecna and Stella were in a forced marriage and divorced but are still good friends. Bloom lives with Stella and Aisha but spends weekends with Tecna and Musa. Bloom is 18 and is a student at Alfea.

The Villains-

Mitzy is the daughter of Diaspro and Chimera.  
Diaspro (36) gave up her life of royalty when Chimera (35) fell pregnant with their daughter Mitzy. Diaspro is a successful fashion designer and Chimera is a make-up professional. Mitzy is 19 and attends Beta Academy.

Tania and Nera are the daughters of Politea (40) and Kalshara (39).  
Politea and Kalshara both work at hunting organisations. Tania is 18 and Nera is 17 they go to Lynphea College and the Infinite Ocean Academy respectfully.

Sky and Stormy are the children of Icy and Darcy.  
Icy (34) and Darcy (34) left their home world due to the fact that their families could not get along and wanted them to end their relationship and their parents wanted them to get an abortion or give the child up or they (their parents) would take matters into their own hands. Icy and Darcy fled in fear of what would happen to their unborn child. Icy is an Olympic ice skater and Darcy is the high judge of the Magix Court. Sky is 18 and is studying at Red Fountain and Stormy is 16 plus an honour student at Cloud Tower.

Info (that I believe you need to know) about the children

Flora: has powers of nature and is single.  
Selena: has powers of snakes and is dating Nera.  
Bloom: has the power of the Dragon Flame she is single/crushing on Sky.

Roxy: powers of animals, she is dating an unknown fairy  
Macey: powers of waves (all types; magnetic, light, sound, water etc.)

Mitzy: powers of stars and is secretly on drugs  
Tania: has powers of animals and shifting and is secretly dating Mitzi  
Nera: powers of water and is OCD about everything

Sky: Has no powers, argues with his sister and is crushing on Bloom  
Stormy: powers of storms, is an alcoholic, diabetic and is single.

I think that covers everything:

At Alfea:

Stella let out a small growl at the notepad she had in her hand "No! None of these are good enough!" Flora stopped reading her textbook and walked over to her frustrated mother. "What's the matter?" she asked quietly. Stella took a deep breath "I am all out of inspiration! We have an important event on tonight and I cannot design the perfect outfits for us!"

Bloom walked into Stella's design studio "What's going here?" Flora gave a smile of relief, "Well it turns out we're going to an important event tonight and mom can't think of a design for our dresses?" Bloom gave a sideways look at her mother who was crumbling up another piece of paper. "What event is it? Maybe we can help you?" Bloom suggested.

Stella gave a small smile "You girls are the best! Well your mom is being considered for the Magix ice skating team! We are going to the grand Ice Ball where we will see an ice skating performance and have an A lister dinner. Not to mention Aisha will be introduced to the Olympic Ice Skater champion Icy Trix and her wife the high judge of the Magix Court Darcy Trix!"

Both Flora and Bloom's eyes widened "No wonder you're stressing!" they stated. Bloom suddenly had an idea "We are going to see ice skating, so our dresses should be cold colours and simple looking with accessories to match. That way we match the theme but our dresses will be sophisticated enough for the dinner!" Flora nodded "For shoes I was think high heeled strap sandals!"

Stella immediately jotted down the ideas and eventually began to sketch "How about these?" she asked whilst showing the diagrams. "They're perfect!" Bloom exclaimed. Suddenly they herd chuckling at the door. Aisha shook her head "If Stella designed it, I know it will be perfect!" they all chuckled. "Is Selena coming?" Flora asked. Aisha sighed "I hope she does". Stella spoke up "Nope she's coming! I convinced her to come!" "You did how?" asked Bloom. Stella smirked "Well if she doesn't come, she doesn't get her monthly allowance!"

At the Trix's Mansion:

"Remind me again why we're home in the middle of the term?" Sky asked his sister Stormy. Stormy abruptly answered him then went back to texting somebody on her phone. "It's that stupid Ice Ball that we go to every year. But this year Mother is picking some new lady for the team and so we have to have even more fancy dresses."

The two entered the dressing room in the giant house, "There you two are!" Darcy welcomed her two children. She walked over to Sky and caressed his cheek "Sky". Darcy then embraced Stormy "Stormy". "This is a huge event for your Mother. So I am expecting you both to put on your best acting and pretend that you are interested in the evening okay?" "Yes mom!" they answered at that same moment.

Icy walked into the room, kissed her wife then hugged her kids. "I've missed you both!" "School only started 8 weeks ago!" Sky reminded her. Icy laughed "Yes but I haven't seen you in 11 weeks. I'll make a deal with you both, if you wear the 'strange' outfits my manager has picked out for you AND you both impress my guests by getting along then your mom and I will take you to your favourite café for breakfast!"

Sky and Stormy smirked "Alright deal!"


	2. More Deals

Daphne walked into the dressing room "Your honour! Mrs Icy Trix!" she said with a small curtsey. Icy gave a slight frown "Daphne". Darcy could sense the tension between the two. Daphne is the Nymph of Magix making her equal to Darcy's status, however during the time that Darcy with pregnant with Stormy; Daphne was head of all sports that involved the forces of nature. She and Icy clashed all the time about the training of Ice Skaters, they argued so much that Icy was suspended from the team and Daphne was removed from couching the Ice skaters.

"What a pleasant surprise! What is the reason you are visiting today?" Darcy asked trying to calm the situation. Daphne smiled at Darcy, "Icy's manager Nebula sent me to pick the children's clothes as this Ball is the 100th one and I am it's host I want everything to be perfect, especially as my sister-in-law is being chosen as the new member for the team!" "Wonderful!" Icy replied in an uninterested tone. Darcy immediately shot her a dark look.

"Please tell me I don't have to wear another stiff tux!" Sky moaned, Daphne laughed "I think you will find this year's clothes are much more comfortable! Now for you Sky, you have piercing blue eyes, golden hair and a magical smile. I'm thinking old fashioned and simple!" she clicked her fingers and a suit appeared on him.

Sky was wearing a white tux with a blue cape. (Outfit from the ball on Eraklyon see link: https 736x/67/2b/c3/672bc3e80dfd51d538e7c0dee9fca09f. jpg). Stormy chuckled at him until Darcy's death glare silenced her. Icy smiled "I actually surprisingly like it!" Sky smiled "It defiantly beats last year's outfit!"

Daphne then looked at Stormy "Mmm… You have lovely curly hair that frames your face, piercing green eyes, a good bust and a great figure. I think for you the dress should be simple, elegant and defiantly a soft warm dark colour!" she snapped her fingers again. (http: image/photos/9100000/STORMY-FAN-ART-winx-club-witches-9115692-300-438. Jpg)

However this time instead of compliments Icy AND Darcy complained. Darcy spoke first "She's 16! There's no way she is wearing that dress!" Icy let out a small growl "Change it now please!" "But I like it!" Stormy spoke up. Daphne sighed "Sorry Stormy, they're right, I'll fix it!" she snapped her fingers again and this time she received smiles of approval (http 6985/f/2014/127/b/1/icy_darcy_and_stormy_by_tohrusempai-d7hists. Jpg

"I hate it!" Stormy mumbled causing Icy to chuckle "Remember our deal! Don't worry you can wear the other dress when you are 21!" Darcy shook her head before trying to hide a mischievous smile "More like when she is 25; at least! I'm only kidding. Thank you Daphne; you were a real big help today." Daphne gave a small curtsey and left. Sky could sense the tension "Is there something you are not telling us?" his mothers looked at him. "What do you mean Sky?" Icy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well it just seemed that there was tension between the three of you…" he looked warily between the two, Darcy sighed "We have a small rough history with her but it was 16 years ago, we're over it but it's not that easy to forget sometimes. Now look you don't need to worry about it alright? Right now we need to go have lunch, get ready, enjoy the ball and then you two have school on Monday!"

Icy was staring at her daughter something wasn't right; Stormy was normally talkative and today she had said barely more than 10 words. Darcy then saw what her wife was staring at: Stormy had her back turned towards them and was looking out the window.

Sky saw it as well and knew that he should leave and let his sister and mothers have a moment "I'll meet you at lunch, I need to go and finish my homework quickly!" he left the room after Darcy gave him a grateful smile.

"Stormy… what's the matter?" Icy asked however it seemed like her daughter ignored her. Darcy walked over to her daughter to see that she was on her phone texting; grabbing the phone she immediately had the storm witch's attention. "What?" she asked her mothers stared hard at her "Don't ignore us when we are talking to you!"

"What's going on Stormy, I received news from Cloud Tower: you went to detention twice in a week, you nearly failed a test and you were caught trying to sneak alcohol into the school!" Darcy spoke in a soft serious tone. Icy's eyes widened "You did what?" "It's not a big deal, other students have done worse!" Stormy countered.

Darcy gently placed her hand on her young daughter's shoulder "Stormy, listen to me; I know that it is hard for you, you are our daughter and people expect you to be a polite, well behaved young woman and then you have your brother; best in his grade and is head boy. You have a lot of pressure on you to match everyone's expectations. You're also still young, trying to figure out who you are and all this pressure doesn't help. We don't expect you to be that person but we expect you to try and do the best that YOU can do."

Icy sighed "I love you Stormy please know that I love you very very much and I can't afford for anything to happen to you. Which is why I am doing this; you have diabetes and don't think that we don't know about your drinking we do. It's not good Stormy, if your diabetes gets worse, who knows what will happen! Until you improve your grades and until you remain out of trouble for three months, you are banned from leaving Cloud Tower after 20:00 pm. I'm not trying to be mean Stormy, I am just worried…" Stormy began to protest "But…but you can't ban me from leaving the school at night! All my friends go out and…" Darcy interrupted her.

"Stormy. Your mother has spoken, you do not talk back or else you will be banned from your phone as well. I'll make you deal; if you do what your mother has asked of you and you are able to do it by summer vacation which is in three months, then for the first two weeks of holiday; we will go wherever you would like to go and we won't have doctors with us. Would you like that?"

Stormy's face lit up "I would like that. Alright, I won't leave after 20:00, I will try and stop drinking and I will work on my grades!" Icy smiled before she kissed her baby's cheek and hugged her. Darcy then ran her hand through Stormy's curls.

Stormy then walked out the room to go and change for their lunch. Once she left Icy wrapped her arms around Darcy and kissed her. "I've been away for too long. I missed you…" she admitted when they broke the kiss. Darcy smirked "I missed you too but at least we will have each other when we have to deal with that annoying Stella and her stubborn wife Aisha."

Walking hand in hand Icy silently whispered "It won't be long before we make them pay for what they put us through. Not to mention how they will live unhappily ever after…" Darcy shared an evil smile with her.


End file.
